Frank's Journal
''''' A battered old diary that Frank found one day, keeping notes of his adventures.''''' '''Day #1 - Making Friends''' Well, that was definately an eventful day. Followed a weird whisper in my head to Stone Henge with Bigg and Skinner in tow (Not to mention Harry and the Fun-Dead), calling for Scions to meet up. And jeez, did we meet some scions allright. '''Danny''' - Is apparantly one of the Lowah. Rides a motorbike and I think professionally upset straight guys by being a lesbian. Seems to admit to being a fighter but not being great in a fight - Not sure what to make of that. Her mother's name is Airzuley. '''Jessie''' - Another Lowah. Rides a motorbike and is also apparantly a professional man upsetter. Is there something I'm missing about the female kids of the gods? Because i'm starting to see a theme. She apparantly has two dads, one was called Calfoo and the other called something like Legbah. '''Bess''' - Man, Bess. Thats a complicated one. All of the girls are drop dead gorgeous, but I don't think the other two are aware of it. Bess though? She is totally aware of it. She's one of the Greek Gods kids called Dio dyon Dieonisus. I think he was some sort of party god. She seems to know more about Frank Snr then I do (but lets be honest, everyone seems to) and she said something about there being a prophesy about the world surviving Ragnarok. Ishak's in love with her, i'm pretty sure. I'm also pretty sure she's aware of it. '''Harry '''- Well, it's Harry. Good old reliable H. Still wont let me forget about that time in france. '''Lewellin''' - Is apparantly the kid of some Irish god, who our family didn't get on too great with according to Harry. Met two of his family yesterday and I got seriously fucked off about it. Though, conveniently just after the arguement we had (I really shouldn't have taken a pop at the kid, he didn't deserve that) one of his family got shot. We felt it through the Henge and H and I found something called the Yallar-horn, which belonged to one of the Aesir. Looks like someone's trying to set us up '''Ishak''' - African guy who'se dad was one of those weird animal headed egyptian gods called Horus. Apparantly when the war was going on he was being some kinda geurilla warfare nonsense. He seems pretty full of himself (but then, I guess thats just a scion thing) and can turn into gold during a fight. In love with Bess, probably, but apparantly they have an 'agreement'. '''Tommy '''- Is another Greek guy, apparantly his dad was Hermeys. He knows how to send messages down the henge and was apparantly RAF. Seems pretty shaken up because of the war, but who can blame him? We got visited by 5 gods with apparantly nothing better to do then shoot the shit with some scions and give us quests, conveniently designed to reward us by helping us get to america so we can investigate some vision a Cassandra by the name of '''Isabelle''' gave us about Salem. Lew's 'not aunt' '''Dayna''' told us to kill a monster. I did a lot of looking around and talking to caravans and got told about this monster living just north of the henge which is presumably the one Dayna wants dead. Apparantly it can fly, but is specifically not a dragon. Weird she would say she was chosing her words carefully and telling us it isnt a dragon... Considering she wasnt there for when we were discussing riding a dragon to America. My guess is, those fuckers had been there the whole time watching us rather then... You know. Doing anything useful. Until the girls all decided to get their gay on and have an orgy or whatever, at which point they gave up just watching and came to watch in person? Starting to seriously hate non Aesir gods. Aside from the ones who died fighting, they sound and are coming across like a bunch of right cunts. Anyway, its morning now and once i've finished writing this and armoured up, its a light breakfast and then not-a-dragon hunting time. PS: The girl from last night's name was Patricia. Don't be a prick and forget it.